


Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mixtape, bad at tags, dean likes cas and doesn't even realize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Dean gives Castiel the mixtape from 12x19





	Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx

Dean had been on some pretty strenuous hunts. Hunts that made his entire body ache and his head hurt. Hunts that made him want to drown himself in a bottle of liquor and forget the entire night. Hunts that made him want to crawl into a hole and sleep until the apocalypse was over. Last night had been worse. But it had been worth every damn second.

In his hands, he held the newly created cassette tape. He’d spent the entire night making it. He hadn’t even gotten his four hours. But the feeling of triumph overcame his tiredness. Taking out a pen, he wrote on the label ‘Dean’s Top 13 Zepp Traxx’. Now it was perfect.

He was filled with a small bubble of excitement. He’d originally planned to give the tape to Castiel later, but now was as good a time as any. And Castiel didn’t sleep, so he didn’t have to worry about waking him up.

Dean quickly left his room, still wearing his clothes from yesterday, and made his way through the winding halls of the Bunker to Castiel’s room. He stopped right next to Castiel's room. His stomach fluttered and nervousness hit him.

‘C’mon, there’s nothing to be nervous about! It’s Cas!’ Dean thought. For some reason, that seemed to make it worse. ‘It’s just a tape. A regular tape full of good music. Now just knock on his door, and give it to him.’

Dean gathered his courage, not that this was a situation he’d need it for, and raised his hand to knock on the door. A second passed and a deep, gravelly voice called, “Come in.” Dean turned the knob and stepped inside.

The room was plain. It looked much like Sam and Dean’s rooms when they’d first moved to the Bunker. Except for the TV. That was new. A gift from Sam after he’d decided Cas should have his own, rather than using Sam’s all the time.

“Dean?” Castiel asked. Castiel was sitting at his desk, looking over piles of information. 

“Mornin’, Cas.” Dean said. Castiel tilted his head in that adorable puppy dog way of his. Wait, what? No, it wasn’t adorable! Well, maybe a little, but only because it was so puppy-like. 

“You’re not usually up this early,” Castiel said.

“I, uh, woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep,” Dean lied. Castiel blinked. 

“You went to sleep in your clothes from yesterday?” Oops. 

“I forgot to change. Guess I was pretty tired,” Dean said. Castiel nodded.

“You and Sam have both been under a lot of stress, recently. It stands to reason that you’d be tired,” Castiel said. Now that was true. Although, that seemed to be a never ending statement. They were always facing one disaster or another.

“Right. But that’s not what I came to talk to you about,” Dean said. He held up the tape. “I actually came to give you this.” Castiel stood up and walked over to Dean. Dean moved to meet him halfway. He held out the tape. “I thought you might appreciate some good music,” Dean said. Castiel took the tape and read the label. 

“You spelled—” Cas began. 

“I know. I did it on purpose. It’s cooler that way,” Dean said.

Castiel looked at the tape for another second before giving a small, cute, dorky grin. No, it wasn’t! Just dorky. That was it. “Thank you, Dean,” Castiel said, looking back at Dean. 

“No problem. Just thought you might like some music the next time you go off searching leads or whatever,” Dean shrugged. 

“I’ll be sure to think of you when I listen to it,” Castiel said. 

“You don’t have to,” Dean said, trying to keep his voice calm, “It’s just good music.” On the inside, Dean felt an inexplicable happiness and couldn’t figure out why.

“Nonetheless, I appreciate it,” Castiel said. 

“Well, you’re welcome.” Dean felt a yawn rising. “Anyway, I’m gonna try going back to sleep. See you later, Cas,” Dean said, stepping backwards from the room. 

“Have a good rest, Dean,” Castiel replied.

After a few hours of shut eye, Dean felt much better than he had earlier. The happiness from earlier had nothing to do with it. That’s what Dean told himself, anyway. When he went out into the kitchen, Sam was there, finishing up a cup of coffee and searching information in his tablet. “You’re up late,” Sam said as way of greeting. 

“Good morning to you, too,” Dean said, grabbing a mug from the cupboard.

“Are you wearing your clothes from yesterday?” Sam asked, looking up from his tablet. 

“I forgot to change…again,” Dean said, mumbling the last part under his breath and pouring himself a cup of coffee. Sam furrowed his brow. 

“Dude, what happened to you? You look like you pulled an all-nighter.”

Dean sighed and sat down. “If you must know, Mr. Nosy, I spent half the night making a tape for Cas. Thought he could listen to some good music,” Dean explained. Sam raised a brow. 

“You made him a mixtape?” Sam asked.

“What? No!” Dean said, trying to keep his voice from getting high. “No, it was just a regular tape of Zeppelin music!” Sam smirked. 

“So, you made him a mixtape of songs from your favorite band?” 

“It’s not a mixtape, damn it! Mixtapes are a thing girlfriends and boyfriends used to do! It’s just a regular tape of good music. That’s it!” Dean exclaimed. 

“Okay, sure,” Sam said, standing and collecting his things. 

“What? Why is it so hard to believe I could just make a regular tape for my best friend?” Dean asked. Sam rinsed and deposited his mug in the sink. 

“Whatever. I’m sure Cas will appreciate the mixtape of your favorite music,” Sam said.

“It’s not a mixtape!” Dean yelled. Sam only laughed as he left the kitchen. Dean stared down at his coffee. “It’s not a mixtape,” he muttered. It wasn’t a mixtape. Was it?


End file.
